1. Field of the Disclosure
This document relates to a plasma display apparatus and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
A plasma display apparatus generally includes a plasma display panel displaying an image, and a driver attached to the rear of the plasma display panel to drive the plasma display panel.
The plasma display panel has the structure in which barrier ribs formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate form unit discharge cell or discharge cells. Each discharge cell is filled with an inert gas containing a main discharge gas such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixture of Ne and He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). The plurality of discharge cells form one pixel. For instance, a red (R) discharge cell, a green (G) discharge cell, and a blue (B) discharge cell form one pixel.
When the plasma display panel is discharged by a high frequency voltage, the inert gas generates vacuum ultraviolet rays, which thereby cause phosphors formed between the barrier ribs to emit light, thus displaying an image.
The plasma display panel includes a scan electrode, a sustain electrode, and an address electrode. Each driver is connected to the corresponding electrode to supply a driving voltage to the corresponding electrode. The drivers supply a driving pulse such as a reset pulse, a scan pulse and a sustain pulse to these electrodes during a reset period, an address period, and a sustain period when the plasma display panel is driven, thereby emitting light in discharge cells.